poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploring the city/The power of the city secrets
This is where the group explores the city and the Princesses and their father scoop for the power of city's secrets in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. they all go through the city, many of the civalians are stopping and admiring the newcomers to the city Zoe Trent: Oh, the civalians are admiring us. James: It's probobly because we're the first visitors of the city to ever arrive in years. Poultry: Well, this is quite the place. speaks on radio I'm here. ???: We're tracking your location. Ernie: Pa, who you talking to? Poultry: his radio away No one. Ernie: Okay then. Percy: Hey, not to be offensive but I don't have full beleif that King is really the Princesses' father. Thomas: What makes you say that? Percy: Well, I can see him being Princess Celestia' father because he has the same style as her, but I don't see any resumblence to Luna. soon they come to big castle Spike: Wow! Pinkie: That castle's even bigger than the one in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire! Rarity: It's more like a combination of the 2! Shining Armor: Well, this was the first great kingdom in Equestria. come in Cadance: Hey, their castle way nicer than any of ours! Ash: Yeah. Pikachu: Pika! Penny Ling: Have you ever seen anything so amaing? Lazlo: I don't think I have. Clam: Amazing! they come into the main throne room King Solar Flare: Father, I'm back. now see Emperor Lunarlight, who is now a very elderly stallion, he even has a beard Emperor Lunar: Ah, there you are son. King Solar Flare: Father, you'll never guess who's here. Emperor Lunarlight: Who? Princess Celestia; Grandpa! Emperor Lunarlight: Celestia? Princess Luna: Grandpa! It's us! Emperor Lunarlight: Luna? Princess Luna: Yes! Emperor Lunarlight: over and he nearly falls off his throne in surprise Celestia! Luna! It is you! comes over My protical granddaughters have returned. Princess Celestia: It's good to see you again Grandpa. 3 share a hug Percy: Okay, now I have proof. Emperor Lunarlight: I dreamed to see you 2 again before I leave. Princess Luna: Grandpa, I also am proud to tell you, I'm now a mother. Lunarlight: What? You are?! Princess Luna: Yes, I am now married and a mother of 2 foals. Hiro: Indeed, I am Hiro, Luna's spouse. Emperor Lunarlight: A japanese engine as my granddauther's wife, how fitting. Yuna: up Hello. Princess Luna: My daughter Yuna. Emperor Lunarlight: Hello there. ruffles her mane then pulls her into a hug Yuna: Nice to meet you. Princess Luna: This is my adopted daughter, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Hi. Emperor Lunarlight: Hello there. Spongebob: This is such a proud day. Squidward: Yes. Emperor Lunarlight: Our family is back together, and it has grown. King Solar Flare: Indeed! Willy: a camera out of nowhere This calls for a group photo! the picture Emperor Lunarlight: Son, what do you say about showing our guests around our kingdom? King Solar Flare: Of course father. heroes explore the city King Solar Flare: Please, go around and check out this great city. all do so Spongebob: Look at this Patrick, the equines' famous bubble! King Solar Flare: Aw yes. One the greatest attractions here. Many of the foals are always getting their photo in front of it, this bubble also has a magical touch to it. Feel free to get a photo! Spongebob: Thanks! 2 jump in fornt of it and the camera snapshots a photo Patrick: Awesome! King Solar Flare: Good. James, Rarity, Squidward, and Zoe. You'll love this. takes them to a building and opens the door revealing a luxorious SPA Rarity: Oh my stars! It's a magneficent SPA!! Zoe Trent: squeals It's beautiful! Squidward: This is fantastic! James: May we? King Solar Flare: Go ahead. Rarity: in delight as the 4 race in King Solar Flare: chuckles Rarity: in May: I love it. Dawn: Me 2. Piplup: Piplup. Squidward: in Ah relaxing. Zoe Trent: It's absolutlely marvalous. gets into the tub as she lies in the warm water 2 SPA attendends start giving each guest a different treatment as they lie in the tub in a bar Peter: down a glass burps Oh man, this stuff is good!! Quagmire: Yeah! a glass of his own Way better then what they have back home! Cleveland: drunked Ooh, what a fine set of drinks! Joe: drunked Yeah! else in the kingdom Olaf: Oh all this is amazing! I've never seen such a great summer paradise! King Solar Flare: You seem to have a fine knack for Summertime, don't ya? Olaf: Yep! I always loved the subject of summer and all things hot.. Bees that buzz, Foals that blow dandelion fuzz And I’m doing whatever snow does in summer A drink in my hand, My snow up against the burning sand Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer I see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm And found out what happens to solid water when it gets warm And I can’t wait to see What my buddies all think of me Just imagine how much cooler I am in summer Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo Winter’s a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I’m a...happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin’ off steam Oh, the sky will be blue, And you guys will be there too When I finally do what frozen things do in summer! Kristoff: I’m gonna tell him. Anna: Don’t you dare! Olaf: IN SUMMER!!! Mr. Krabs: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts